EP 0813 277 A2 discloses a precabled lining part for the interior lining of a motor vehicle. The prior art lining part is made such that its precabling is facilitated and is accompanied by reduced cost. The cable strand can be uninstalled in the easiest way possible. For this purpose, the lining part along the electrical cable strand to be mounted has a Kletten® Velcro-type closure strip or Kletten® Velcro-type closure strip sections spaced apart from one another for the cable strand. The electrical cable strand is provided with a jacket or collars located at a distance, made of the corresponding closure material—whether in the form of a hook or loop material—for forming a detachable adhesive closure connection with the Kletten® Velcro-type strip or Kletten® Velcro-type strip sections. Jacketing the cable strand with the indicated Kletten® Velcro-type strip elements is accordingly time-consuming, and therefore, expensive.
WO 03/002377 A2 discloses a fixing system for use in motor vehicles with a vehicle housing. At least one part of the housing inside surface, such as in the form of the headliner, is covered by a cover plate of electrical or electronic articles, such as cables, elastic printed circuits, elastic flat cables or antivibration inserts, referred to as E-components for short, inserted between the cover plate and the housing. Male interlocking parts are provided as the first fastening element, in particular in the form of closure hooks, and are assigned to the articles and/or the vehicle housing to enable their attachment to the plate. For this purpose, the cover plate on one of its sides comprises a looped fabric as corresponding closure parts of another fastening element with a base and with loops projecting out of the base. This looped fabric covers essentially the entire surface of the cover plate to form an adhesive closure which can be repeatedly opened and closed and which makes it possible to detachably connect the indicated E-components to the vehicle housing parts, such as the headliner or the like, in a defined manner, and to fix them there.
In a development of the known solution, in a modified embodiment it is also possible to use an elastic flat cable with the respective support as the base Electrical circuits are applied on the support, in particular by etching or printing, at least one of the surfaces of the support and preferably on each surface of the support a strip being attached, in particular cemented, from which the interlocking elements project as closure parts of the fastening elements used.
The initially mentioned solution in some instances can only be mounted with difficulty. The second solution entails the risk of leading to a functional structure projecting far from the vehicle housing part due to the laminated multiple arrangement of closure parts. This might lead to problems with later attachment of covering parts such as a headliner.